


The announcement

by no_stories_without



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_stories_without/pseuds/no_stories_without
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief story of what could have happened after Vordenberg announced the detainment of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vordenberg

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fanfic. Please be nice :). But I want critic as well... 
> 
> I'm Norwegian, so I apologize in advance for my bad English... :D

The yellow tape separating you and Laura is mocking you. Laughing at you. You want more than anything to rip it down, but you _can't._ Your eyes sting when she pulls the curtain closed, but you don't run away - you stay. Barley paying attention to what's said.  Mattie's words changes everything. You rip  open the curtain and tell your sister off. You don't know how you would have coped if Laura had died. 

Throughout the celebration you sit in the couch, head in your hands as you cope with your thoughts. However, you still keep your ears trained on Vordenberg, waiting for his next move. When he says it you stare it disbelief and shock. Your body starts trembling as you remember the coffin, the blood, the darkness.  

You squeeze your eyes shut and start to panic, not realising that the ginger twins had left to hide J.P, and  that Xena rushing of to find the puppy zeta. Your panic increases, you try to shake it off,  _she_ can't see you like this. Weak and pathetic. You know you have to leave -hide, but you can't move. It feels like you're drowning, which is weird considering you don't need oxygen. 

You faintly hear a voice lash out, "I won't let you touch her." No. What is she doing? Does she realise that she's putting her life at risk for yours -probably. "Move away, silly girl," Vordenberg threatens, but Laura doesn't move. She glares at him, her body trembling slightly as she growls, "Never."

You've managed to open your eyes, but you still can't move. You watch in silent horror as Vordenberg lifts his cane and swings it towards Laura's head, she doges. Laura manges to place a kick to his knee, but it did nothing. Vordenberg cackles slightly as he continues to swing his cane and Laura keeps dodging it, at least as often as she can. 

Your breathing is slowly returning to normal, but it becomes ragged as soon as Vordenberg hits Laura across the face, immediately drawing blood. You jump up and walk slowly towards the tape, neither have noticed you. Laura is still standing, her hands balled into fists as she throws punch after punch at the man. He draws a knife out of his pocket and throws it at Laura, it happens too quickly... 

The knife's wedged into Laura's stomach as you both in disbelief down at it. You cross the tape, quicker than you've ever moved before. Vordenberg doesn't manage to stop your actions, and all of a sudden he's on the floor, knocked out cold. 

The room is filled with a strong metallic odour, it's Laura's blood. You lick your lips subconsciously, your mind wanders off to the last time you tasted her blood. "Carm.." Her voice brings you back and you jump towards her. "Laura, Laura, Laura." You repeat as you scoop her up in your arms, before you run quickly to Betty Crocker. 


	2. I'll stay

You run up the stairs, Laura heavy in your arms. "Carm..." She whispers softly as she tries to lift a hand.. You ignore her. She tries a few more times, before she huffs angrily. "Carmilla Karnstein!" She boomed, you nearly dropped her in shock. "Put me down, I can walk." You laugh humourlessly, "Not a chance, creampuff," you huff as you kick open the door to the scientist's bedroom. 

"HEY!" They exclaim, but stop abruptly once they notice Laura in your arms. "Lay her on the bed, " Laf tells you as they run to grab Perry. You lay Laura gently down on the bed, before grabbing her hand in yours. She grins weakly at you and whispers quietly, "So you do care..." You take a shuddering breath and shake your head in disbelief at her. "Of course I do, Laura." 

She looks at you in amazement, before quickly sobering up. "Carm.?" She says quietly, and glances down at your hands, to scared to meet your intense gaze. "Help me remove my dress?" She blushes before adding, "I mean if I could remove it myself I would. I don't want Perry to remove it. It would be too hard to treat the wound by just pushing up the dress and even that seems wrong. And I don't want to remove it in front of them either and-" you stop her rant by putting your hand up. "I'll help you." She sighs in relief and nods slightly at you. 

You grab her arms lightly as you help her sit up, one of your hands bracing her back. You help her stand up, she lets go of your arm. She stands wobbly on her feet, you frown, but you don't help her -you know that Laura only takes your help if she ask you to help. You unzip her dress, as you do you try not to marvel at how soft her skin was. You had forgotten how soft it was. 

"Carmilla?" Laura whispers softly, you've been staring for to long... You push the straps of the dress down her shoulders before helping her out of it. Laura doesn't mention your unfocused moment and you're grateful. You've only just managed to get her in the bed again before the ginger twins burst in. Curly Sue dragging a medical kit with her, the scientist with Frankenstein in tow. 

Perry pulls out different gauzes and begins to prep everything. Laura's hand twitches slightly, you bite your lip, debating whether to grab it or not. You sit down beside the bed and grabs her hand. Laura smiles softly and utters a small, 'thank you'. 

Betty Croker has grabbed the handle of the knife about to pull it out, before J.P stops her. "Miss Perry, if memory serves my correctly, Laura's liver might damage if you pull it out on the wrong angle." J.P's hand are folded together as he gazes at Perry. "Jeep can pull it out," Laf suggest, before adding quickly, "We can stop the bleeding."

Laura's grip on your hand is weakening you growl in frustration. "Get to work, Laura's nearly passed out!" You yell at the others. They stare at her with wide eyes, before quickly springing to work. "Carm," Laura scolds weakly, "be nice." 

Hours later Laura is asleep in your bed, an arm draped across her face. The operation the gingers and Frankenstein preformed was without complications. Puppy zeta and Xena had taken care of Vordenberg, they fed him to the angerfish. 

You sit next to Laura in bed, staring as her chest raises and falls in a steady rhythm. You take a shuddering breath as you realise how close you were to losing her. You don't know how you would've coped if she passed. Being next to Laura is one of the best things you've experienced. Hearing her breath and seeing her smile... You decided to stay with her because she asked, but you realise now that you also stayed for yourself. If you had left, a part of you would've be gone forever. Being without Laura was as bad, maybe even worse, than being without blood for several days. You feel weak when you're not around her, disorientated -not that you'd ever admit it to her. 

She stirs next to you and whimpers slightly. You remember she told you about the nightmares she often would experience during nights. You slip under the covers and gently roll over, until your arm is touching hers. Reaching out a hand you gently smooth out the frown with your thumb. You watch with a small smile as her face relaxes and she snuggles closer to you with a content smile. 

Pressing a kiss to her forehead you murmur softly, "I'll stay until the end."


End file.
